I Hate You!
by LuluHD
Summary: Luhan yang membenci Chanyeol. Luhan yang mencintai Chanyeol. Membenci atau Mencintai? Luhan/Chanyeol/ChanLu/ChanHan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: LuluHD**

Tittle: I Hate You!

Main Cast: Luhan , Chanyeol

Other Cast: EXO member and SM artist  
>.<p>

**Boys Love! Don't like don't read! **

**Hakumanatata!**

**Prolog..**

" Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan darimu? Aku ingin….. kau menjadi kekasihku Luhan! " jawabnya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

" AKU MEMBENCIMU! " setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan langsung menyetop taksi yang lewat dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

" Luhan! Kau memang bodoh! "teriak Xiumin frustasi.

" Kau tau… tadinya aku fikir aku tidak akan mempunyai perasaan itu padamu.. tapi ternyata aku salah hahaha " Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan kata – kata yang diucapkan Luhan.

" Kau memang bodoh Luhan tapi aku lebih bodoh.. " monolog Chanyeol.

" I HATE YOU! " teriak Luhan dari atas balkon kamarnya.

" I LOVE YOU TOO! " balas Chanyeol dari bawah dan dengan hanya memakai bokser hitam kesayangannya.

**Hakumanatata!**

Kenyataannya aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini tanpa tau kapan aku bisa mengeluarkannya.

Kenyataannya aku sungguh takut kehilangan sosokmu yang selalu aku dambakan disetiap malamku.

Keanyataanya aku mencintaimu…

Dan kenyatannya kau juga mencintaiku Park Luhan!

Sumpah prolog macam apa ini-_- hahahha aku tau pasti ini gak bagus :') tapi tolong beri respon dengan meriview prolog tidak jelas ini biar aku tau bakal aku lanjutin atau nggak hehehe ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: LuluHD**

**Tittle: I Hate You!**

**Main Cast: Luhan , Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: EXO member and SM artist**

**.**

**Boys Love! Don't like don't read! **

**Chapter 1 : Sahabat lama dan Perasaan asing**

Aku tahu cinta itu seperti apa! 

Aku tahu rasa sayang itu seperti apa! 

Aku tahu ciri – ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa! 

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri?

**Hakumanatata!**

Pagi itu, saat sang mentari sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang perkasa. Pagi itu saat semua kehidupan dimuka bumi ini mulai berjalan seperti seharusnya. Menurut orang – orang pagi hari adalah waktu yang menyenangkan untuk memulai aktivitas tapi sepertinya tidak untukku.

Oh, demi Tuhan! Aku sangat membenci pagi hari. Kenapa? Karena saat pagi hari menjelang hal pertama yang akan kulihat adalah mahluk menyebalkan dengan telinga lebar dan badan raksasanya! Ah dan orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Dia adalah roommateku dan dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan dan tidak bisa diam yang pernah aku temui selama eksistensiku berada di dunia ini.

" Yak! Luhan-ah bangun! " tidak ada jawaban.

" Kau mau dihukum Lee songsaenim jika kau terlambat? Ayo cepat bangun rusa pemalas! " tetap tidak ada jawaban.

" Baiklah jangan salahkan aku jika Lulu mu sudah tersaji dengan rapih dibarisan hidangan kantin. "

Sialan! Ck, dengan terpaksa aku membuka kedua mataku dan langsung menatap tajam pada sosok yang kini tengah menatapku dengan seriangaian yang terukir diwajahnya.

" Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi akan kupastikan semua barang koleksimu akan berakhir di tempat sampah! " ancamku.

Eh memangnya aku tidak bisa membalasnya apa?! kalau dia berani menyentuh My Lulu (read: kucingku) akan ku balas dengan membabat habis barang koleksinya tentang Dara 2NE1 itu.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika seorang kapten tim basket sekolahku itu sangat mengidolakan visual dari girlsband 2NE1 itu. Dan terkadang itu membuatku kesal jika ia sudah mulai ber-fanboying. Entahlah aku tidak suka melihatnya, menurutku itu terlihat ya seperti itulah.

" Ya ya baiklah. Nah sekarang sebaiknya kau bersiap – siaplah, tiga puluh menit lagi kelas akan segera dimulai " ucapnya dan berlalu pergi dari kamarku ah maksudku kamar kami. Sepeninggalan Chanyeol aku segera menuju kamar mandi setelahnya memakai sergamku dan beranjak pergi.

Oh iya untuk informasi saja sekolahku ini adalah salah satu sekolah ter-elite di Korea Selatan. Sekolahku memiliki dua asrama ya itu Asrama Daisy untuk para perempuan dan Asrama Pheonix untuk para laki - laki. Asrama Pheonix sendiri lebih mirip sebuah komplek perumahan, jadi bukan seperti Asrama tapi seperti rumah – rumah yang berjejer dengan pekarangannya sendiri. Sementara Asrama Daisy tidak berbeda jauh hanya saja mereka memiliki bentuk rumah yang sedikit berbeda.

Sekolah dan asramaku berada salam satu lingkungan yang sama jadi jarak antara sekolah dan asrama sangat dekat. Maka dari itu tidak ada kata terlambat bagi para siswa dan siswi.

" Hey Lu! " sapa seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku. Xiumin hyung.

" Hey hyung! Sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Lee songsaenim? " tanyaku. Dan detik itu juga raut wajah Xiumin berubah panik.

" Tugas?! Memangnya kita ada tugas?! " tanyanya dan hanyaku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Dan demi Tuhan! Xiumin hyung langsung menyeretku lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Oh biar kutebak pasti ia belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Hehh kenapa Xiumin hyung jadi pelupa seperti ini? Ah pasti ini efek dari seringnya Xiumin hyung bergaul dengan unicorn jadi jadian aka Zhang Yixing.

Kami masih berlari ah tidak maksudku Xiumin hyung saja yang berlari sedangkan aku diseret olehnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelasku Xiumin hyung langsung menarikku duduk dan menatap jam dinding yang ada didepan kelas.

" Bagus! Sepuluh menit lagi. Sial! Ini semua karena Yixing! " umpatnya sambil membuka tasnya dan tak lupa membuka paksa tasku lalu mengambil buku tugas kimiaku. Ah bahkan tasku saja masih menempel dipunggungku belum sempat aku taruh.

" Hyung tenanglah jangan panik seperti itu. Tugasnya hanya sepuluh soal kok dan tugasnya juga mudah " ucapku menenangkan.

" Yak diamlah Xiaolu aku sedang berkonsentrasi " berkonsentrasi? Yang benar saja?! Ia kan hanya menyalin tugasku. Oh Tuhan hyungku yang satu ini benar – benar.

**Hakumanatata!**

Sekarang aku tengah menikmati waktu istirahatku bersama Xiumin hyung dan Jongdae. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak bernafsu saat memakan makananku, entahlah mungkin karena aku sedikit ya hanya sedikit sekali mengkhawatirkan namja dengan telinga lebarnya itu.

Dari jam pertama pelajaran ia bahkan tidak ada dikelas, padahal anak itu yang membangunkanku untuk tidak terlambat. Tapi mengapa malah dia yang tidak masuk? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya tapi ah buat apa juga? Memang dia siapa ku? Dia kan hanya roommteku.. ya hanya roommate.

" Lu kau tidak makan? " tegur Xiumin padaku.

" Eh? Aku hanya sedang tidak bernafsu saja hyung " jelasku.

" Tidak bernafsu keapa? " kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya. Sementara aku hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahuku.

" Eoh! Atau jangan – jangan karena si Tiang Listrik itu tidak masuk kelas? " Tanya Jongdae sambil menaik – naikkan alis matanya tidak jelas.

" Sama sekali tidak " elakku, Oh Hell! Tidak mungkin.

" Aish mengaku sajalah Luhan " desaknya, sementara aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Lalu berdiri dari dudukku.

" Xiumin hyung aku akan ke perpustakaan, jika kau ingin kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu tidak apa – apa " pamitku. " Ya baiklah. Oh iya Lu jika ada orang yang mengganggumu kau harus segera menelfonku! Atau berteriak, mengerti? " ucapnya sambil menatapku khawatir.

Astaga jika saja dia bukan hyung kesayanganku pasti sudah aku lempar makanan ke wajahnya. " Demi Tuhan hyung! Aku sudah besar dan akau bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Okey? " balasku dan segera pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Hell! Aku tidak habis fikir dengan orang – orang disekitarku, kenapa mereka selalu menganggapku anak kecil? Bahkan sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku 2 senior high school. Ughh benar – benar menyebalkan!

BRUGH

Karena saking asiknya aku merutuki orang – orang aku bahkan sampai menabrak-ah maksudku ditabrak oleh orang yang kini masih berdiri tegak dihadapanku. Sementara aku terjatuh dengan bokokngku yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu. Sialan.

" Eh? Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kau tidak apa – apa? " tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang panjang dan eum berotot itu untuk membantuku berdiri. Kuraih tangannya itu dan dengan sekali tarikan tangannya aku sudah berdiri tegak. Apa aku seringan itu? Sampai – sampai dalam satu tarikan aku sudah bisa berdiri?

" Maaf, kau tidak apa – apa? " tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Ya, aku tidak apa – ap-WU FAN?! " kagetku saat kudongakkan wajahku dan langsung bertemu dengan wajah yang sangat familiar juga sangat aku rindukan itu.

" LUHAN?! Kau benar – benar Luhan? " tanyanya meyakinkan. Dengan semangat aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Tanpa babibu lagi Wu Fan atau Kris kini sudah menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sial! Ini benar – benar dia!

" Aku merindukanmu Baby Lu~ " sambil menciumi puncak kepalaku. Aku tidak membalas perkataannya hanya mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Oh sungguh! aku harap ini bukan mimpi.

Aku harap ini benar – benar kenyataan..

Aku berharap ini sungguhan…

Dan aku berharap…

Sahabat terbaikku ini tidak akan pernah hilang lagi!

**Hakumanatata!**

Sekarang Aku dan Kris kini berada di atap gedung sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk membolos sampai jam istirahat ke dua. Aku tidak menyangka setelah hampir satu setengah tahun lamanya kami tidak pernah bertemu, akhirnya kami dipertemukan kembali. Ia baru kembali ke Korea tiga hari yang lalu dan baru bersekolah hari ini.

Kami berdua adalah sahabat dari kami masih di bangku sekolah dasar, kami selalu bersama hingga akhirnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu Kris menghilang.

Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan alasannya..

" Wu Fan "

" Hmm? " balasnya sambil menatapku dan tak lupa tangannya yang masih betah membelai lembut rambutku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu tersenyum padanya " Kemana kau selama satu setengah tahun ini? " tanyaku serius.

Yang ditanya malah menyunggingkan senyumnya yang jarang ditunjukkan itu, hanya pada Luhan dan keluarganya saja ia mau menunjukkan senyumnya. Dengan masih membelai rambutku ia mulai menjelaskan kemana saja ia selama ini pergi. Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit kesal padanya karena ia yang tiba – tiba hilang tidak ada kabar, tapi rasa sayang dan rinduku masih jauh lebih besar dari rasa kesalku.

Kepergian Wu Fan selama ini ternyata disebabkan oleh ayahnya yang harus bekerja diluar negeri tapi sebagian besar juga karena masalah itu. Masalah yang sampai saat ini masih tidak aku mengerti dan tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Masalahnya yang akhirnya menyeretku dan Wu Fan dalam pertarungan bisnis keluarga kami.

Sambil tersenyum aku mengusap kedua pipi Wu Fan yang menurutku sedikit tirus dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti darinya hanya saja pancaran sinar matanya yang sedikit meredup. Aku masih ingin bertanya tapi kurasa lain kali masih bisa.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tapi aku masih berada dikelas sambil memandangi lapangan dari jendela kelasku. Kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang ya? Padahal seharusnya aku sekarang tengah berbahagia karena Wu Fan sudah kembali. Atau karena Park Chan- Astaga! Apa yang kau fikirkan Luhan!

Mana mungkin karena mahluk menyebalkan itu? Oh itu tidak mungkin! Benar – benar tidak mungkin!

" Hey rusa! Apa yang kau fikirkan? Ah aku tahu pasti sekarang kau tengah memikirkanku bukan? " tanya seseorang yang aku yakini dia adalah Chanyeol.

" Hanya dalam mimpimu Yeol! Untuk apa aku memikirkanmu? " kubalikkan badanku dan lanngsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab ia malah terkekeh lalu mendekat kearahku, hingga menyisakan jarak hanya satu jengkal. Ia singkirkan poni ku yang hampir menutupi mataku lalu mendekatkan wajhnya padaku..

1

2

3

TUKK

" Arghh! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? " amukku padanya.

" Tentu saja menyentil keningmu, memangnya apa lagi? " jawabnya datar lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

" Awas saja kau! Aku akan benar – benar membabat habis semua koleksimu itu! " ancamku dengan wajah yang kubuat semenyeramkan mungkin-oh sayang mengecewakanmu Luhan tapi wajahmu itu lebih mirip dengan anak berusia empat tahun yang tengah merajuk karena tidak dibelikan permen.

TUKK

TUKK

TUKK

" Yaaaaakkk! Kenapa memukulku terus? Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku eoh? " teriakku kesal.

" Eh? Kau meneriakkiku? Kau harus meminta maaf padaku karena itu " katanya dengan wajah yang err-menyeramkan. Yeah Chanyeol paling tidak suka ada orang yang meneriakinya, menurutnya itu sama saja dengan mencari mati padanya.

' Jika kau ingin cepat mati, teriakki aku dan aku jamin kepalamu sudah terpisah dari badanmu ' aku masih ingat saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, waktu itu ada kakak kelas 2 (saat itu kami masih kelas 1) yang meneriakkinya karena Chanyeol tidak sengaja menumpahkan makanannya. Dan sorenya kakak kelas itu sudah babak belur dan lehernya patah.

Karena aku masih sayang terhadap keselamatan jiwaku, jadi sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padanya saja.

" Hmm.. aku minta maaf karena sudah meneriakkimu " ucapku.

" Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan darimu? Aku ingin….. kau menjadi kekasihku Luhan! " jawabnya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

" Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda bodoh! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda denganmu " jawabku datar ya walaupun aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatiku saat aku mendengar ia memintaku ntuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku kembali menatap kearah jendela dan memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada diluar, oh ternyata hujan tengah turun. Hening. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit semenjak aku membalas perkataannya Chanyeol tapi tidak ada balasan ataupun suara lainnya dari lelaki jangkung itu.

Karena penasaran aku kembali membalikkan badanku dan tepat saat aku berbalik bibir tipis itu langsung menyerang bibirku. Dengan kasar Chanyeol melumat bibirku sambil terus memojokkanku ke arah jendela. Aku yang masih terlalu shock hanya bisa membulatkan mataku dan tidak membalas sedikitpun.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahku yang otomatis membuatku sedikit menjerit dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol terus mengeksplorasi apapun yang ada di dalam mulutku.

" Nghhg! " suara menjijikan itu keluar karena lidah nakal milik Chanyeol menggelitik langit – langit mulutku. Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan lumatannya hingga akhirnya aku terbawa suasana dan membalas lumatannya.

Lumatan yang awalnya kasar itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut, tanpa sadar sekarang lenganku sudah mengalung di leher Chanyeol sementara tangannya kini tengah memeluk pinggangku posesif. Kami tetap dalam posisi seperti itu walaupun pagutan kami sudah terlepas, dengan masih mengatur nafas kami menatap satu sama lain.

" Ya benar aku hanya bercanda " ucapnya sambil mentapku. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia hanya bercanda terselip pancaran sinar kekecewaan dari matanya.

Aku diam masih menatapnya yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, enath kenapa aku merasa sakit dibagian ulu hatiku seperti ada sebuah pisau yang menancap dalam disana. Chanyeol mulai melepas pelukannya dari pinggangku dan begitupun juga aku.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama " ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan kearah pintu. Sementara aku? Aku hanya diam membeku ditempatku sambil menatap punggung kokohnya tersebut.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh dan hatiku?

Kenapa seperti ada perasaan asing namun nyaman dihatiku?

ENG ING ENG

TBC

Hahaha aku tau ini ancur bangetttt :') maaf mengecewakan /bow/  
>makasih yang udah mau baca dan review buat prolog yang kemain^^ kalo bisa di chapter 1 ini makin banyak yang baca dan ngereview :))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: LuluHD**

Tittle: I Hate You!

Main Cast: Luhan , Chanyeol

Other Cast: EXO member and SM artist

.

**Boys Love! Don't like don't read! **

**Chapter 2 : Apa yang terjadi?**

Rasanya membingungkan setiap kali aku berada dekat denganmu.

Seperti ada ratusan ah tidak ribuan kupu – kupu yang menggelitik.

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang linglung?

**Hakunamatata!**

" hey! Kau kenapa? " tanya Xiumin yang heran melihat sahabatnya hanya diam tidak seperti biasanya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

" Yaakk! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk? Yak! Cepat kau katakan! " gemas Xiumin sambil mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

" aishh! Berhentilah hyung kau membuatku mual! " protes Luhan.

" habisnya siapa suruh kau membuatku khawatir hah? Dari tadi kau hanya diam bahkan saat pelajaran Kim Saem saja kau hanya melamun. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Ceritalah " bujuk Xiumin dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas mungkin.

Luhan yang tidak tega dengan kekhawatiran sahabatnya akhirnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan juga gelengan. Lalu beranjak pergi menuju taman yang biasanya ia kunjungi.

Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya berdiri dengan mulut yang terbuka juga pandangannya yang tak lepas dari bahu sempit sahabatnya itu. Menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tempat favorite nya yaitu markas XOX.

XOX sendiri adalah tempat bekumpul Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, dan Suho. Tempat mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun akhir – akhir ini Luhan sering absen untuk sekedar datang saja.

**Hakunamatata!**

Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Xiumin hyung, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikannya. Hanya saja sekarang aku sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih semenjak kejadian Aku dan Chanyeol bercium—ah sudah lupakan!

Ish kenapa juga aku malah mengigat kejadian itu? Dan kenapa juga aku harus pusing – pusing memikirkannya? Oh Tuhan! Sepertinya otakku sudah agak bergeser.

Ini semua gara – gara si Park Tiang itu! Berani – beraninya ia menciumku? Dasar telinga lebar! Tapi kenapa juga aku membalas ciumin si Tiang Listrik itu?! Arghh rasanya aku sudah benar – benar gila!

Hahh sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi menemui Wu Fan saja, mungkin setelah aku menemuinya pikiranku bisa lebih jernih. Ya tentu saja! Oh kau benar – benar pintar Luhan!

Dengan langkah tergesa aku segera menuju asrama yang ditinggali Wu Fan, sebenarnya ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku ke asramanya. Semenjak aku tahu Wu Fan bersekolah disini dan tinggal di asrama aku belum pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya. Itu semua karena ya kau bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Setelah sampai aku segera menekan bel yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tinggi menjulang itu dengan rambut hitam. Eh? Dia berganti gaya rambut? Ck, anak ini memang tidak pernah berubah selalu menggonta – ganti fashionnya.

" Oh? Luhan? Ada apa kau kesini? " tanyanya disertai raut wajah kebingungan.

" hehh memangnya tidak boleh aku mampir ke asrama sahabatku sendiri? " jawabku pura – pura marah.

" Tidak, tidak boleh " datar dan tidak ada ekspresi. Sialan! Benar – benar sahabat sialku.

" Baiklah terimakasih~ " ucapku dan langsung memasuki asrama Wu Fan tanpa izinnya. Heh memangnya aku akan pergi setelah ia berkata seperti itu? Huh enak saja!

" .Nakal. " ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku hanya menatapnya malas dan segera duduk di sofa. Lalu menyalakan televisi. Terlihat tidak sopan? Aku tidak peduli. Wu Fan berjalan menuju dapur dan tidak lama ia kembali juga tak lupa membawa jus jeruk juga beberapa makanan kecil.

" Terimakasih " ucapku, lalu segera mengambil jus jeruk dan meminumnya.

" Lu? Apa setiap kali kau mengunjungi orang kau akan bertingkah seperti ini? " tanya Wu Fan sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

" ehm, tidak. Hanya padamu saja " balasku. Dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja lalu menatap televise.

" Ah dan Luhan bisakah kau memanggilku Kris saja? " aku yang mendengarnya tentu saja heran, tumben sekali ia mau dipanggil Kris? Hanya anggukan kepala yang kuberikan padanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

" Oh iya ngomong – ngomong, kau satu asrama dengan siapa? " tanyaku.

Aku jadi menebak – nebak roommate seperti apa yang bisa tinggal dengan Kris. Ya kalau boleh aku jujur, aku yang sebagai sahabatnya saja sering kesal dengannya karena Kris sendiri adalah tipe orang pengatur. Jadi jika ada satu hal kecil saja yang tidak ia suka padahal aku sangat suka akan dia komentari lalu menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dia akan protes!

Dia akan berubah menjadi Naga besar yang MENYERAMKAN!

Dan tentu saja MENYEBALKAN!

Huh!

**Hakunamatata!**

"Ughh. Sudah jam berapa ini?" dengan malas aku merogoh kantung celanaku lalu mengambil handphone milikku.

Eh? Jam 3 sore? Ah benar juga semalam kan aku tidak tidur hanya karena memikirkan masalah yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting. Dan hanya karena masalah itu aku sampai membolos sekolah. Kau memang hebat Park Chanyeol.

Kududukkan tubuhku lalu menatap malas keluar jendela yang terbuka. Hahh~ menghela nafas, ya pekerjaan yang akhir – akhir ini sering kulakukan. Aku benar – benar kacau belakangan ini. Ini semua karena rusa nakal itu!

Rusa nakal yang membuatku gila akan dirinya!

Sebenarnya mantra apa yang dia gunakan hingga membuatku bisa seperti ini? Jimat apa yang dia gunakan hingga aku terus menerus memikirkannya?

Atau ini hanya karena jantungku saja yang selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali aku bersamanya? Atau bahkan hanya karena pikiranku saja yang terus menerus memikirkannya dan tergila gila padanya?

Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya sekarang tengah terjadi padaku.

Aku jatuh cinta pada rusa nakal itu!

Aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan!

Ini semua karena rusa bodoh itu..

" Kau memang bodoh Luhan tapi aku lebih bodoh.. " monologku.

Arghh! Kesalku lalu beranjak turun dari kasur dan keluar kamarku lalu dengan segera menuruni tangga. Setelahnya aku menuju ruang tamu dan ternyata disana ada Kris dan Lu…han?

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku berada di asrama Kris? Aku pindah, karena aku ingin menjauh darinya.. dari Luhan.

Dan apa yang kulihat sekarang? Dia! Luhan ada disini dan tengah…..bermesraan? Apa hubungan mereka? Dan kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab? Atau jangan jangan dia—

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pemikiranku Kris sudah lebih dulu melihatku " Oh? Chanyeol kau sudah bangun? "

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan berusaha menutupi ekspresi keterkejutanku. Aku masih memandang Luhan dari belakang karena ia sendiri sepertinya tampak acuh dan masih asik menonton tv.

Kris merangkul pundakku dan membawaku ke sofa yang diduduki oleh Luhan. Lalu kami berdua duduk dengan posisi Kris ditengah Luhan di kiri dan aku sendiri di kanan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan dan setelahnya Luhan beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

" Jadi Chanyeol-ah apakah kau mengenal Luhan? " tanya Kris sambil menatapku.

" Ya, aku kenal " AKU SANGAT MENGENALNYA!

" Oh. Apa luhan suka membuat onar disekolah? Aku khawatir selama aku tidak mengawasinya dia membuat ke onaran dan kerusuhan tentunya. Luhan itu seperti rusa, rusa yang sangat nakal! " dia memang rusa nakal pembuat onar di dalam hatiku.

" Ehmm.. ya terkadang, tapi tidak sampai dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah " jelasku.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu sibuk menatap televisi. Sementara aku? Sibuk dengan semua pertanyaan yang kini bergelut dipikiranku.

" Kris aku pulang. Sampai bertemu besok! " suara luhan dari pintu depan. Eh sejak kapan rusa nakal itu keluar dari dapur? Ck, dia benar – benar rusa yang lincah.

" yak! Luhan tunggu aku! Aku akan mengantarmu " teriak Kris sambil tergesa mengejar Luhan di pintu depan. Belum sempat aku berbicara Kris sudah mendahuluiku lagi..

" Chanyeol-ah aku akan mengantar Luhan dulu. Jika kau lapar makanlah duluan, ada nasi goreng kimchi di meja makan " ucapnya sambil menutup pintu.

ck, sialan!

**Hakunamatata!**

Jadi itu alasan mengapa si tiang listrik itu tadi tidak masuk sekolah? Ia pindah ke asrama Kris? Tapi… kenapa?

Hey Lu! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini ? Berada jauh dari Chanyeol? Mengapa sekarang kau malah mempertanyakan kepergiannya. Lagi pula dia bukan siapa – siapa mu bukan?

Sial Sial Sial!

Atau ini semua karena kejadian itu? Ah yang benar saja? Tapi memang setelah kejadian itu dia sedikit berubah.

Apakah seorang Park Chanyeol malu padaku? Tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tidak memiliki urat malu. Lalu kenapa? Tidak mungkinkan ia marah padaku? Hey lagi pula itu kan salahnya kenapa tiba – tiba menciumku?

Seharusnyakan aku yang marah, kenapa malah dia? Hah lupakan! Lebih baik aku membersihkan tubuhku saja.

Sementara itu..

Aishh! Dimana flash disk ku? Arghh kenapa aku bisa menghilangkannya? Sial. Semua tugasku ada disitu. Ayo berpikirlah Park Chanyeol!

Bisa mati aku jika benar – benar hilang! kenapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini. Dengan kesal kududukkan diriku dikasurku lalu menatap langit – langit kamar sambil mengingat dimana terakhir kali aku menaruhnya.

TING!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Ada dimeja belajar Luhan! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa?! Setelah mengingatnya aku segera bergegas turun dan menuju pintu depan. Belum sempat aku memegang gagang pintu aku teringat sesuatu.

Dimana tadi flashdiskku?

DIKAMAR LUHAN! Itu berarti aku akan ke asrama lamaku.

DI MEJA LUHAN! Itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?!

OH TUHAN! Belum beberapa jam aku bertemu dengannya dan berusaha menjauhinya, aku sudah harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Belum bertarung dan aku sudah gagal total? Memang gila.

Ayolah Chanyeol kau tidak usah terlalu heboh seperti itu, lagi pula kau hanya akan mencari falshdisk mu saja bukan? Yah benar – benar, seharusnya aku biasa saja. Dan tanpa babibu lagi aku segera melesat menuju asrama lamaku.

Hehh ngomong – ngomong apa yang sedang dilakukan rusa nakal itu sekarang ya? Biasanya jika jam segini dia pasti sedang mendengarkan musik sambil membaca novel. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku… merindukan—lihat! bahkan belum ada 24 jam dan aku sudah amat sangat merindukannya?!

Karena terlalu asik bergelut dengan pikiranku, sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan pintu asrama Luhan. Baiklah Chanyeol kau hanya perlu menekan bel lalu memintanya untuk mencarikan falshdisk mu atau kau meminta izin untuk mencarinya sendiri.

Huhh~ baiklah ini saatnya..

'TING TONG' lima menit tidak dan tidak ada sahutan.

'TING TONG! TING TONG!' sepuluh menit dan masih sama.

Kemana dia? Sudah lima belas menit aku berdiri disini dan tidak ada tanda tanda apapun? Apa dia sedang tidak di asrama? Ah itu mustahil. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang jarang dan sangat malas untuk keluar.

CKLEK!

Eh tidak dikunci?

Ceroboh sekali dia! Kalau ada orang iseng yang masuk bagaimana? Atau ada fans gilanya yang masuk lalu memperkosanya? Heh? [seperinya itu kau-_-]

Untuk informasi saja.. Luhan memiliki segerombolan orang mesum yang mengaku bahwa diri mereka adalah fansnya.. ck! Padahal aku tahu, mereka hanya tertarik dengan tubuh Luhan saja, menjijikan!

Setelah menutup pintu aku pun bergegas memasuki kamar yang dulu aku tempati, lalu segera mencari flashdisk sialanku. Hehh kemana benda itu? Kenapa tidak ada? Aku sudah memeriksa meja belajar, laci, rak buku, bahkan ehem lemari pakaian Luhan.

Aku terus mengobrak- abrik lemari pakaian Luhan dan ehem menemukan beberapa celana dalam miliknya.. ahahaha dan sekarang pikiranku sudah mulai tidak waras. ASTAGA! Hanya karena celana dalam berwarna biru muda yang sekarang tengah ku pegeng ini aku sudah berpikirin aneh – aneh?!

Sebelum pikiranku semakin tidak karuan aku segera menaruh kembali celana dalam biru muda itu. Setelahnya aku kembali mencari flashdiskku lagi. Ah mungkin tidak disini, mungkin aku harus mencarinya dikamar lain.

Belum sempat aku melangkah keluar kamar tiba – tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan yang kini hanya mengenakan handuk yang hanya melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya saja.

Dan jangan lupakan, rambutnya yang basah dan tetesan air yang mengalir melalui leher jenjangnya menuju bagian dadanya yang ehem benar – benar menggiurkan.

Dengan masih mengeringkan rambutnya, Luhan berjalan menuju lemari pakainnya dan membukanya. Mengambil satu setel pakain, lalu hendak membuka handuk yang hanya melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya.

FUCK!

Apa dia tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku? Hahh satu hal yang aku lupakan 'Luhan jarang memperhatikan sekitarnya'

Aku masih menatapnya dan jujur saja aku sampai tidak berkedip hehehe.. tapi yang benar saja! Jika kau disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menggiurkan seperti ini, apa kau rela hanya sekedar berkedip saja?

Keringat dingin sudah membajiri tubuhku saat Luhan akan membuka handuknya. Tapi baru saja aku akan menikmati pemandangan surgawi itu, tiba – tiba Luhan menoleh dan binggo! Dia melihatku.

" HUWAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI EOH?" teriak Luhan dengan mata melototnya.

" hehehhe, aku sedang mencari flashdiskku. Ah dan jika kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu, ganti saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu" hehhh-_-

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

" JADI MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS BERGANTI PAKAIAN DIDEPANMU BEGITU?! " tanyanya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

" MATI SAJA KAU PARK CAHNYEOL!" dengan kekuatan penuh Luhan menghampiriku dan memukulku berulang kali. Astaga anak ini benar benar.

Dengan sigap aku menangkap tangannya dan memojokkan tubuhnya ke meja belajar. Dia terlihat shock dan hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sangat amat menggemaskan.

Aku mencium pelipisnya lalu turun ketelinganya dan mengulumnya.

" Aku tidak akan mati. Sebelum kau jadi milikku, dan satu hal.. seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan sekitar. Kau tidak mau kan ada orang mesum yang masuk? Lalu memperkosamu?" ucapku sambil membelai pipinya yang halus seperti kulit bayi.

" Satu – satunya orang mesum yang akan masuk itu adalah kau. Park Chanyeol. " aku menatapnya yang kini juga menatapku. Dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Kurasakan usapan dipunggungku, mata rusa yang tadinya menatapku kini sudah tidak terlihat. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku, lalu mengendusnya dan mengecupnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Jika kau ingin memilikku.. maka buatlah aku menjadi milikmu sekarang " ucapnya sangat pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

TBC

Kenapa dengan Luhan?

Kenapa dia bisa berubah jadi melunak gitu sama Chanyeol?

Apa Luhan benar – benar akan menjadi milik Chanyeol?

Kita lihat di chap selanjutnya/?

INI APA? aku tahu ini mengecewakan bangetttttt T^T serius aku malu bangetttttt  
>Maaf yaaaaaa aku baru bisa update.. tugasku numpuk dan aku sibuk osis..<br>TAPI AKU JANJI CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL CEPET UPDATE NYAAA

MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA^^ /bow/


End file.
